Your(e) Infinity
by ItisLoveDear
Summary: If there was one thing that bothered Edd more than uncleanliness, it was not knowing. Unfortunately for him, the one thing he did know... was that he didn't know anything. Well... he didn't know himself. Luckily, fate and an old friend had a few lessons for him on self-discovery.
1. Intro

**A/N: Welcome all to this new, yet, old venture of mine. Please fasten your seatbelt and enjoy the ride. Comments, thoughts, reactions, ideas and questions are welcomed and encouraged; Any motivation really. As you should know: the essential characters from the show Ed, Edd, and Eddy are not mine, all other characters and the plot I hold all rights of creation and use.**

Your(e) Infinity:

 _Intro_

If there was anything that bothered Edd more than uncleanliness, it was not knowing. Unfortunately for him, that was the only thing he **did** know… was that he didn't **know** anything. Well... he didn't know himself. You see Edd was never one to focus on himself outside of his academics but it seemed that fate had a few lessons to teach Edd about himself and new doors to open… or in particular one old door.

Taking another deep breath, the black-ink haired boy submerged himself under the depths of the pool. Releasing all of his endless, thought-provoking questions that had started pestering him a few months ago. The 12 ft. deep waterhole was his hiding place, his place of peace and the only time he didn't focus or think about anything aside from how many seconds he was holding his breath—if that.

At first, when Nazz, his childhood friend and current colleague, had suggested Edd to get into swimming as a stress reliever during their senior year of high school, Edd laughed thinking Nazz was teasing his sport-deficiency. But when he realized she was serious, the mere thought of looking at the bacteria-invested pee tank, made Edd want to hurl and she wanted him to swim in that? He didn't even want to look at it, let alone touch it. Months later, however, he found himself 12 ft. deep in the pool at least twice a week. Now, it was the only thing that kept his anxiety down. It was also why during his freshmen year of college he decided to join the swim team.

If anyone else from Peach Creek had heard about Edd doing anything sports related they probably would've keeled over in laughter at the thought of such a comical suggestion…or at least that's what Edd's best friends Ed and Eddy did when he told them. But considering Edd hadn't been back to Peach Creek since he moved to Brookesville, a good 15 hours away, no one really knew what Edd was up to, they only assumed that it was brilliant and rightfully so.

As a matter of fact, Edd had become so successful during his first year in college that his Chemical Engineering research final was published and he was listed in Yale's Top Rising Scholars. No surprise there; but what was a surprise was the downhill slope Edd seemed to get sucked into by the end of his sophomore semester. It was as if his focus was completely gone. He even decided against rejoining the swim team his junior year, thinking that the undeniable pressure was too much; however, a week into that decision and his downhill slope had become a spiral towards the bottom of a deep abyss.

Many of his professors became so concerned that they feared he would lose his full ride to Brookesville University. However, Edd knew he didn't **need** the scholarship, not with his parent's substantial wealth, which only fueled the lifeless demeanor that seemed to steadily overtake him. As a matter of fact, he figured maybe the scholarship could go to someone who actually needed it instead. Although his professors questioned him, his answer always remained the same, "It is only my insomnia; there is nothing to be deeply concerned about." and they always replied "Well, please, get some sleep soon." Unfortunately, for Edd this was easier said than done. You see, it was not that Edd necessarily had insomnia, but more so a realization had struck him. Edd didn't know himself. He knew he was highly-intelligent and had a keen knack for all things science and math, but outside of that there was nothing else.

Self-discovery was something that most, he had observed, relished in during high school and college seemed to be for exploring these discoveries and newly found self. As self-assured as Edd was entering college, he soon realized that he didn't really know himself at all outside of academics and he couldn't figure out how or where to start! It seemed as if everyone had dived into becoming comfortable in their skin except for Edd; it was one of the main reasons why he didn't go back to Peach Creek. All the Facebook updates and Instagram posts of the activities, ventures and growth everyone was experiencing…and all Edd had was straight A's and honor courses and **that** was to be expected. One particular cul-de-sac kid had even come out of the closet! Everyone seemed to be finding themselves except Edd or so it seemed….

But that changed one day when Edd left his last class of the week and a familiar 6"2, fire-haired individual called out "Well, look who it is…Double Dweeb."

Edd halted mid-step at the familiar voice and slowly turned around with furrowed brows. A man in a green Brookesville Bears t-shirt, dark jeans and a smug yet, playful look on his face stared back at him.

 **Kevin Barr.**

Stunned and baffled, Edd stared wide-eyed as a squealing Nazz popped up behind Kevin and exclaimed "Isn't this great, Edd?! Another Peach Creek kid has join the squad!" Like a deer in the headlights, Edd stood frozen as Kevin continued smirking and Nazz giddily bounced about listing all the things _they_ just **had** to do and show Kevin…

And since that day, Edd's been submerged 12 ft. deep within the University's swimming pool twice a day.


	2. Not So Edd

**A/N: Welcome all to this new, yet, old venture of mine. Please fasten your seatbelt and enjoy the ride. Comments, thoughts, reactions, ideas and questions are welcomed and encouraged; Any motivation really. As you should know: the essential characters from the show Ed, Edd, and Eddy are not mine, all other characters and the plot I hold all rights of creation and use.**

Your(e) Infinity:

 _Not So Edd_

"Hey Edd!" called Nazz walking over to where he was seated for lunch, "Are you coming to the Bears BBQ tonight?" she questioned as she sat in the spot next to him at the picnic table. The Bears BBQ was Universities Athletic fundraising event. Everyone was excited to hang out and eat delicious foods outside as the mid-fall weather allowed. All athletic teams could participate by serving, cooking, or managing a game/activity. Of course, since it was a school event the real party was after the BBQ at the Football teams honorary Bonfire on the Beach.

"As appeasing as that sounds, I, unfortunately, have much work to do and will be unable to attend this year's festivities" Edd explained to Nazz with a small frown. The blonde-hair girl groaned and pouted. "Double D this is the sixth time this month you've bailed" she crossed her arms and sulked in her seat. Edd let out a small timid sigh as he murmured, "My apologies, Nazz, but, truthfully, if you do recall, I am no longer on the swim team and it would be… odd for me to show up to such an event after such a disconnect." "But they would love your support! Come on—once a bear always a bear" she mused nudging Edd lightly with a small encouraging smile. Edd chuckled as his cheeks flushed. "I suppose I can contemplate the suggestion and bring you my conclusion by the end of the day…" Nazz squealed, "GREAT! Kevin and I will see you there!" She quickly got up as Edd retorted in an exasperated fashion "K-Kevin!?" Nazz scurried away calling back "See you later, dude!" as Edd stared after her in disbelief and slight irritation.

Sighing, he realized that he no longer had a choice and was forced to not only interact with his old teammates but also encounter his childhood bully again, someone he had been avoiding ever since the unexpected run in with red head a few months ago.

Even though it had been years since the swimmer had really spoken with Kevin, it didn't seem as if his attitude had change much. He was still egotistical and rude to the shorter Edd and was even worse to the boy's friends (or so he was told via his last phone call with Ed and Eddy). Although Edd did like to see the good in most things, at this point in his life even the thought of having a conversation with the jock was exasperating. Finishing the leftover pasta, he had brought from his apartment, he cleaned up and threw out his trash before heading back inside.

"DEEDEEEEEEE!" screamed an overly-excited and obnoxious voice from down the hall. Letting the door close behind him a small smile crossed his lips momentary as he turned towards the owner of the voice. "Hey, Sam" Edd calmly replied as he was tugged into brolic open arms. Sam was one of the top hockey and football players at the school. He was also very protective of Edd. So protective in fact that Nazz questioned if they were dating due to Sam's flirtatious nature, however, Sam definitely answered her question the night the two slightly intoxicated young adults became a little frisky. Although Nazz and Sam weren't official Edd had a good hunch they would be eventually. Sam was more sexually fluid than what most were used to, which is why Edd, along with everyone else, was so drawn to the guy. Sam was one of a kind and always himself. Loud and obnoxious but intelligent and very extroverted. He played mom and dad for his younger siblings for majority of his life. Helping his sister and brother get through their pre-teens and enter their teenage years is what made Sam so open and protective. Although Sam was a few years older than most of the senior class he worked hard to make sure his siblings were taken care of while they stayed at their aunt's house. Now in his senior year, it was time for him to finish out and get back to his family.

"So! Word on the street is that YOU are coming to the Bears BBQ" Sam smirked and hooked an arm around Edd's neck dragging him awkwardly down the hall. Edd squealed and stumbled along as he responded, "W-Well, N-Nazz wanted to me to attend the event and pardon me, but could y-you let me g-go?" Edd was brought to a halt as Sam stopped and eased the boy back up into a proper standing position. "Sorry" he said sheepishly, "Just excited to finally see you getting out again. We missed you Deedee" he said with a sad look in his eye. Edd felt a wave of regret wash over him as he stammered trying to figure out an explanation, "BUT, we aren't focusing on that now! Now you have to stop by Nazz's crib for a pregame before the BBQ. 6 o'clock! See ya then!" He said with a wink before trotting off to wherever he was headed. Edd let out a small huff at the second set of plans being thrown on him today.

Edd wanted to be annoyed but he knew that his colleagues just missed him being around and if he were truly honest with himself he missed hanging out with them too. He had become more and more of a homebody, using his time to cook and clean; aside from swimming he didn't do much else. He stopped attending academic events and competitions and he stopped joining any kind of clubs. Edd thought that maybe with more alone time he would figure himself out or come into his own but it didn't seem to be working so at this point all he could think was well, then why not entertain the shenanigans that is college.

As he walked to his next class across campus his mind wandered to what the events of the BBQ would bring and how his ex-teammates would react upon seeing the star swimmer again. Edd was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even feel the pair of emerald eyes watching him with a playful glint and a lingering smirk across their lips.

An interesting BBQ this would be indeed.


	3. Author

**NO** \- This isn't an update

 **NO** \- I haven't forgotten about you.

 **YES** \- I have been writing.

Andddd

I've got a treat! I moved across the country and had to get my life together and settled a bit. Now that that's together I can write and update more consistently! I've kept all the chapters that I've written locked away as I figured out life but it's  
/all good now so I'm going to start updating... soon.

I'm not gonna say when as to not get your hopes too high; but I think I have enough stored where I can keep writing and have some leverage!

So look out this month!


	4. The Legendary Bears BBQ

**A/N: Welcome all to this new, yet, old venture of mine. Please fasten your seatbelt and enjoy the ride. Comments, thoughts, reactions, ideas and questions are welcomed and encouraged; Any motivation really. As you should know: the essential characters from the show Ed, Edd, and Eddy are not mine, all other characters and the plot I hold all rights of creation and use.**

Your(e) Infinity:

 _The Legendary Bears BBQ_

Sipping mindlessly at the liquor and juice concoction Sam had put in his hand upon entering Nazz's house, Edd estimated the probability of every scenario tonight could bring. His old friends laughed and mingled amongst themselves periodically drawing Edd out of his daze with a question here or there about how he's been or probing him for an answer to one of their little debates.

He loved being in their presence and a feeling of content washed over him as he skimmed over the surrounding individuals. Unfortunately, whether this feeling was natural or the liquor was a question he couldn't really answer at that point. A part of him hoped it was a natural ambiance but he also greatly desired it to be the liquor just to help rest his nerves once the party really started.

Eventually, Edd found himself becoming rather engaged with the conversations around him as he was swept more and more into the moment. However, as soon as he began to reach complete comfort the door slammed open loudly crashing against the exterior of the house as the baseball team rowdily entered in with the swim team close behind. An uproar of cheers unfolded as the highly anticipated guests arrived and the pre-game **officially** began.

Most of the baseball players couldn't drink, however, that didn't discourage them from participating in the drinking activities or cheerings on the other sports teams naturally. Exchanging sodas and juice in place of the alcoholic beverages at the close watch of their captain, they still managed to bring the party. Edd slowly crept to a quiet corner away from the crowd as more people poured into the house. He hoped that if he didn't say anything no one would notice he was there. That task, of course, was easier to do in high school than at a college party, especially as the ex-star of the swim team. "It's the Human Missile!" screamed a deep familiar voice, spotting Edd from his place within the kitchen. "What are you hiding for man! We've missed you!" the young man exclaimed as many others began to make their way surrounding Edd in once was his peaceful corner. Questions of "How are you!?" and "Where have you been!?" followed by whispers of "Is that really him?" surfaced amongst the new crowd as his old team members began to hug or noogie him.

Newer members shared small, shy smiles, waves, and fist pounds with the legend. "Alright, alright, alright!" called the deep voice once again as he pushed his way through the small crowd. "Don't bombard the legend, give him some **space**!" he sternly called and as if on command every player half-stepped back with small cautious smiles still on their face. An arm was placed around Edd's shoulder as Jacob came into his line of sight.

"The Human Missile… the legend lives." He stated with a huge, fond smile settled on his face. Quickly embracing him with a lift, Edd groaned as he was squished under tight arms. "J-J-Jacob! J-Man! P-Please put me down." Edd stated trying to breathe. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Jacob exclaimed as he set him back down. "I just haven't seen you in a while" he explained as he cleared his throat, a small blush slowly crept up his neck .

"Uh, I mean **we** haven't seen you in a while" He stated awkwardly, rubbing at the red on the back of his neck. "Alright, get out of here kids" Jacob called to the guys still standing awkwardly around the two. As everyone dispersed Jacob's smile fell as a look of concerned covered his face. "How are you man?" Jacob questioned quietly.

Jacob was the only one on the swim team that knew about the episode that led up to Edd's early swim retirement. Although he was co-captain at the time and didn't want to see their best player go, he also understood that his friend's mental health was more important. So, when he found Edd, he made he sure was taken care of to the best of his ability and that it was done so as discreetly as possible at the request of Edd.

A small smile cross Edd's face as he stated "Better." A look of relief covered Jacob's features as and a calm demeanor took over. "I'm glad to hear that… we're glad to hear that" he chuckled as he lightly punched his shoulder. "Well, thank you... uh–all... for caring." Edd replied. Before the conversation could go any further a time check was called by Nazz and it was hour to relocate and set up had come.

\- 7:43PM-

The crackling of multiple bonfires could be heard all around the south part of the beach. Over 400 colleges students were dispersed around the area chatting, singing, drinking, and splashing through the crisp, cold water. The sun had just began to set as the springtime air became mixed with the smell of salt emerging from the ocean a few feet in front away. The cold sand was soft and squishy under Double D's feet as he walked the edge of the beach watching his fellow colleagues interact. He had just managed to escape the offered ride from Jacob and the rest of the swim team. Unfortunately for him, the thought of using this time to escape was short-lived as Sam had sneakily snaked his arm into Edd's leading him towards Nazz's car with a knowing smile settled on his features.

Edd breathed in the warm air that lingered as he passed a nearby bonfire pit; watching the people creating their s'mores and giggling as one of their friends sung out freely and happily, almost tumbling off of the log he stood on. A sense of deja vu and a wave of sadness suddenly crashed over Edd as the rising tide touched his toes. A chill ran up his spine as the small smile that had settled on his features was pulled back with the tide. A deep sigh slipped from his lips as his shoulders shrugged. Edd halted to stare out at the water memorized by the sun's rays that had just began to dance along the water line. As Edd became absorbed in the moment his thoughts ventured to the past couple of years he had encountered and how his life that seemed so full of hope had suddenly slipped from under him in one moment. Tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes, as a feeling of guilt, disgust and discouragement began to wash over him in waves.

"Here" came a quiet murmur next to him suddenly, breaking Edd's train of despair. A plate of food was offered to him. Edd looked at Sam who seemed to be absorbed in the ocean view contently. "Thank you" Edd replied, carefully taking the plate from him. Sam began to retreat back and Edd's gaze followed him. However, he suddenly stopped once in the dry sandy area and sat down. With a small smile he patted the spot next to him, beckoning Edd to come. Edd looked down at the plate in his hands and contemplated briefly before joining Sam.

They ate in silence before Sam spoke up again. "So, how have you been?" Edd replied as if a reflex "Good." From the corner of his eyes, Edd could see Sam scowl before placing his finished plate next to him. Sam turned towards Edd as Edd's eyes tried to swiftly look back out in front of him. "How are you really, Edd…" Sam said quietly in an almost exasperated fashion as he studied Edd's profile. Sam and Nazz had been trying to get Edd to talk to them, really talk to them for years, but were never successful. "I'm…." Edd began with a small frown "I don't know" Edd whispered sadly. "I'm not sure how I am" Edd played with the plastic fork in his hands that he had cleaned at least three times before using. Sam nodded accepting the answer. "I'll take that" Sam said with an essence of content, although you could tell he wanted to press for more. Sam was more appreciative that his friend was being honest and genuine. "Thank you" Edd said quietly after a few minutes passed. Whether he was thanking him for not pressing for more information or for his mere presence wasn't very clear but openly accepted by his brolic, sweet friend. "Anytime" he replied with a small smile as he handed a small beer he had placed in the sand to Edd as Edd grimaced in disgust at it.

A sound of someone approaching was heard moments later breaking the peaceful silence Sam and Edd previously settled into. "Guys! Guys! Guys! I need helpppppp!" called a frantic Nazz and she stooped behind them. They both turned to look at her in confusion as she caught her breath. "We've got to release the Bear" she stated once she was able to regulate her breathing. Edd and Sam shared a look before they quickly got up from their places after gathering their trash. All three of them took off into the direction of a small very un-discreet crowd gathered around a black truck in the midst of a cleared area of sand.

Standing in the bed of the truck by a covered item almost as tall as himself was Kevin Barr in all his redheaded glory. His freckles seemed to glow in the rays of the sunset; his hair resembling a flare as if hosting its own bonfire on the top of muscular figure's head. Edd felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him as he stared dumbfoundedly at the man; he recovered once he realized Nazz and Sam were already heading through the crowd. Excited chattered surrounded them. Nazz and Sam climbed the bed and began to unlatch the item as Kevin gave Edd a small smirk and a wave, when he caught his eye. Edd tried not to flinch at the action and turned his gaze back to his friends to see how he could help. Kevin hopped down to open the bed of the truck with his key and grab the ramp from his backseat. Edd helped set up the ramp with a few directions from Kevin. Slowly the four rolled the covered figure out of the truck and onto the sand. "Alright, we have to lift it onto the bonfire base" Nazz stated. The guys nodded as everyone else watched in mild curiosity.

"This is the best one yet" Sam squealed excitedly after they all had lifted the tremendously heavy item onto the pit. "I can't wait to reveal this thing" began Nazz as she checked her watch "but not just yet, I want the sun to be almost finished setting before we start. So can everyone meet back her in about… 30 minutes?" Nazz questioned eyeing the guys around her.

"Yea"

"Sure, no problem" replied the guys, along with a small nod from Edd.

"Awesome! See you guys then!" an excited Nazz replied before clutching Sam and tugging him away with a competitive exclamation of "Now to beat those two frat boys asses at beer pong!"


	5. Beach You

**A/N: Welcome all to this new, yet, old venture of mine. Please fasten your seatbelt and enjoy the ride. Comments, thoughts, reactions, ideas and questions are welcomed and encouraged; Any motivation really. As you should know: the essential characters from the show Ed, Edd, and Eddy are not mine, all other characters and the plot I hold all rights of creation and use.**

Your(e) Infinity:

 _Beach You_

The chuckle that followed suite scared the bejeezus out of Edd as he quickly turned towards the source. Edd's eyes immediately locked on Kevin's alexandrite gem colored eyes. Edd's throat dried in weary anticipation. "Hey dork! Haven't seen you in awhile." The smirking figured said as his eyes began to taken in the small man before him. "U-uh, hi-i, Kevin…." Double D replied nervously. "I hear you're this big swim star or something now" Kevin laughed gruffly, bemused by the thought. "Since when do you swim? Or do anything athletically inclined for that matter" Kevin continued. Edd's nervousness seemed to suddenly dissipate as his eyes hardened and a scowl crossed his face. It was as if a switch had been flipped. Kevin's laugh became an awkward cough. He began to rub the back of his neck at Edd's sudden change of aurora. "Good one; is 'inclined' your dictionary word of the day?" Edd retorted lowly without missing a beat.

Before Kevin could reply, Jacob appeared next to him slinging an arm around his shoulder. "What are you talking about!? This is the human missile! The legend! He could swim laps around you! Right, Edd!" he exclaimed in bright humor with a competitive eye locked on Kevin. More of the swim team began to walk up to see what all the commotions was all about with their captain. Kevin cocked an eyebrow with a competitive smirk of his own. "I doubt that. Nerd, doesn't have an athletic bone in his body. Never has." "You'd be surprised" Edd chuckled darkly, before removing Jacob's arm from around his shoulder. Soon more people began to surround them in curiosity. "Why don't we make a bet" Kevin said calmly crossing his arms across his chest with a small tilt of his head as he looked between Edd and Jacob while feeding off the crowd's attention. "Gladly" Jacob answered on Edd's behalf. Edd momentarily froze at recollection of what was taking place. He hadn't raced in forever. He hadn't properly trained in forever. "To the peak and back." "Deal" Kevin chuckled at Jacob's continuous jump to answer. "Can't wait to swim circles around you, Dork" Kevin stated with a light shove of their shoulders as he passed between them heading out to the ocean's shore. Edd stood frozen; a gaping fish. "Well, that escalated quickly" he thought to himself. As Jacob left his side in excitement with two pats on his back "You'll do find Capt! Let's go kick some groupie ass!" He shouted while the team cheered along.

Edd frowned. He couldn't help but think that the whole situation was unnecessary and if Kevin hadn't been such a pompous ass it wouldn't have taken place. If Kevin wasn't here, the night wouldn't have been like this. If **he** hadn't been there the night wouldn't have gone like this but instead here he was; not calmly wrapped within the confines of his room in quiet solitude. He heaved a sigh as he turned around and walked towards the waiting crowd where a shirtless, shoeless and pantsless Kevin stood in a proud superman's pose. If Edd wouldn't have been so caught in his despair he probably would've taken time to admire the tone chest and muscular arms and back of his opponent. The way the freckles on his neck and chest held a glossy reflection while his hair freely tousled in the wind. But nope, didn't notice any of that at all. However, what he did notice as he began to remove his own shoes and clothing- folding them as he went, was the feeling of piercing apatite green eyes watching his every move. Without one nervous twitch Edd stood up still facing the water and calmly stated "Let's go." A cheer erupted from the crowd as his old nickname began to be chanted mixed with Kevin's. An odd expression crossed his competitor's face before they both began walking towards the edge of the water. Jacob emerged from the crowd as he spoke "Alright fellas, you guys are gonna start at Sherman's Boulder" he explained as he pointed to the wide boulder a few feet await. "You'll swim out to the peak and all the way back here to these spots." He continued pointing to the wet sanded ground below them. "Let's try to make this quick. Although, it may be quicker for some compared to others" Jacob nudged humorously.

Kevin gritted his teeth as his eyes slid to focused slits. "And it also looks like the sun's almost gone, so I'd start heading out if I were you" he stated nonchalantly as he nodded towards the half immersed yellowish-orange star settling behind the ocean. Both boys began to trot through the water towards Sherman's boulder. Sherman's boulder was where the high sea floor met deep ocean. It was usually where most parents told their children to not go past because of how steep the drop was in that area. Named because every time someone visiting asked "No one's really drowned out in that area, right?" any local would reply "Sure man…" (jk)

"Once you're both up I'll give a count down and on go… well, you get it" Jacob called after them. No words were spoken as the two got further and further away from the crowd. "You know I'm gonna obliterate your ass, right, Edd-head" Kevin said "You would think that wouldn't you, Mr. Barr?" Edd questioned calmly, briefly closed his eyes as the water reached his shoulders; a small chill ran up Kevin's spine as he pressed his lips together firmly.

Without a response they climbed onto the boulder, being careful to avoid the slippery algae that layered certain spots. "Are you ready!?" yelled out Jacob. Both gentlemen gave a thumbs up before standing in their own starting positions.

"ON YOUR MARK…"

"Hey Kevin" Edd spoke.

"GET SET…"

"Edd" he grunted in reply.

"Keep your eyes closed" with that said Edd pulled up the pair of goggles, he always carried onto his face.

"GO!"

Edd winked at the shocked, muscular man before him and with a smirk dove.

If it had been any other day Edd would've taken the time to enjoy the feeling of the coldwater against his skin. Unfortunately, there was no time for that. His arms abrasively broke the surface of the water time and time again as he continued towards the peak. At a glance he could see Kevin gaining up on him, a mere arm's length away. Not lingering on the thought, he instead increased his momentum, willing the water beneath his arms to propel him forward as he fell in sync with the ocean.

Kevin on the other hand was having a few minor complications. One due to the fact that the nerd he had known practically his whole life had changed! From the shift of his aura during their conversation to the way Edd awakened upon entering the water. Lost in his thoughts at the sight of the young Edd the realization hit the red head at what he was up against and that he was already falling behind. Lagging behind and with his lack of technique seemed to be obliterating his chances of winning with every stroke Edd took. However, this only made the redhead even more determined to win.

Edd reached the Peak and rebounded off of the boulder right into his final stretch back to the sandy shore. Kevin's aggravated cry could be heard as he reached the Peak a few seconds behind him. If it hadn't been for the mounds of sea water he was trying to avoid swallowing, Edd probably would've laughed. But you never celebrate your victory until after you're sure you've won; something Edd's dear friend Eddy he taught him too well during their failed escapades during middle school.

As the water began to shallow Edd got to his feet to trek through the waist-high waters towards land. Scurrying right behind him, Kevin frantically began grabbing at the air and water as if it would leverage him to speed forward. Edd, hearing the water splashing behind him began to speed up his run towards shore where the cheers of his old team and colleagues echoed out at him with frantically waving arms and beer cans. As Edd reached the very end of the swallowed water to shore a loud and aggressive grunt was shouted from behind him.

Kevin flung himself at the lower half of Edd grasping his waist before his arms met wet skin and began to quickly slide down the body of the slim yet muscular boy. It was his last chance to win and he wasn't going down without a fight… literally. The redhead latched on to the briefs of the young boy as he face planted into the sandy beach taking Edd down with him.

Gasps and silence filled the air.

Edd groaned as he shuffled up from the sandy beach, untangling his limbs from that of Kevin's. Dazed and confused he began to wipe the sand off his face after standing . The question of "Did I win?" was barely heard as Edd tipped his head to relieve the sand and the crowd began gasping and snickering.

Whispers began to overtake the crowd.

…

"Damn"

"I mean it make sense that he's that big"

"Dude..."

"He can launch that at me any day"

. "I think we all won" called a nearby girl giggling. Confused Edd went to question her before he noticed wet cotton pooling at his ankles.

In disbelief and shock he froze. "What are you talking about Rach" Kevin questioned finally getting up from the ground rubbing his face in slight pain… that is until he noticed too "Whoa…."

At that moment it's as if Edd snapped out of his trauma and realized the severity of the situation. He hastily pulled up his underwear and gathered his clothes before dashing away. Away from the crowd; away from the embarrassment and most importantly, away from Kevin.

"I hope he's okay…." spoke a weary Sam and he walked along side Nazz in search for their missing friend. It was seemingly impossible to find the guy and if it hadn't been for the wet black hat that had been dropped in the sand they never would've discovered him. "Edd!" Nazz called looking around the out-standing umbrellas and makeshift changing areas. "We found your hat! You dropped it" she called again inching around searching for signs of life. Sam nodded towards a beach concession stand where he heard shuffling. Jazz nodded at Sam as they approached on both sides ready to surround and console Edd but to their surprise all they did was surprise each other… and a seagull.

A zip was heard and as Nazz and Sam spun around they were met with a dry Double D leaving a changing tent. "Hey guys" he murmured quietly. He looked down at his feet calmly. "I think I'm gonna go. This was fun but I just don't think this lifestyle...works for me. It's too vigorous; it's too… embarrassing" he mumbled quietly. Edd shuffled the sand at his feet sadly. Nazz felt defeated and so angry at herself for all of this. She remained speechless inwardly cursing herself out for pushing her friend too hard and making a promise to kick Kevin's ass later if Sam didn't first. "Okay, Edd…." Sam spoke on their behalf. "You let us know if you need anything." Edd nodded as he started heading to the parking lot. "You don't want a ride back?" Nazz finally called out as they continued watching him. Edd shook his head again, "No, thank you, Nazz. Please go enjoy yourself friends. You did an amazing job and it took a lot of work." "You're gonna miss the bear reveal!" Nazz tried to reason with a pout. Edd offered a weak smile "I know it's spectacular, Nazz. Take some pictures for me" Edd called back. Nazz sadly nodded. "We'll drop off some leftovers tomorrow!" Sam called as Edd became further away. Edd waved in acknowledgement before he became out of sight.

Kevin cursed at himself continuously knowing damn well he was going to get lashed out at by Nazz and Sam. Kevin pulling Edd hard enough that he not only took him down but catapulted himself up. He was now dusting off his sandy clothes before putting them back on. Everyone else had dispersed after Edd had ran off with their whispers and giggles. No one had expected the Ed to be packing...especially not Kevin. A blushed surfaced his cheeks at the thought.

" I'll go to all the swim meets if they're all packing like that" one girl had stated. Many, many more comments flowed to Kevin's mind as the blush on his face deepened. He quickly began rubbing his cheeks nervously as he looked around. "I guess I should face my doom" Kevin mumbled aloud to himself after checking the time. The reveal would be in a few minutes. Kevin lightly jogged over to where they had set up earlier.


End file.
